


Steal my heart

by BrowneyedShammer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowneyedShammer/pseuds/BrowneyedShammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin never stood a chance, Bilbo was too cute, small and unprotected and as his unofficially appointed guardian Thorin will protect the small hobbit from everything...even if later on it's himself! Chibi!Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Not beta'd! Enjoy!

There was only five in their company at the time, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Ori and of course Thorin. It was unspoken but Dwalin and Thorin kept with the youngest members out of safety and their own piece of mind. When they weren’t in sight Thorin felt his heart clench painfully and his deep set frown deepen. It had been years since he had last seen his home and after settling the dwarfs in the Blue Mountains Thorin and Dwalin where taking the youngsters on a journey, because Dais swore they were driving her crazy and she would skin them alive if Thorin didn’t do something with them.

It wasn’t as if Thorin had anything to do, _no_ , he wasn’t important at all. Of course not. Because he was unimportant he was settled with babysitting duty –not that he minded- but he was a Prince, although technically a homeless one, but a noble Prince none the less and here he was watching three children. When he should have been scourging the land for a legion to go to war with.

Not even a quarter into their journey Thorin started to notice something was amiss, the land was sick, and what was once rolling  of hills green were yellowing. It was an ill omen but as Thorin had always suspected the world had fallen with his home. They came upon the Shire three weeks into their journey and that’s where their story began. It was quite when the dwarfs entered the territory of the Hobbits and all the houses where bordered up tight. Not wanting to disturb the eerie silence, which Thorin recognized instantly as mourning they crept through the darkened and overgrown paths.

“What happened here?” Kili asked as he grabbed his older brothers arm.

Fili puffed up in a fake show of bravery but his eyes flickered around uneasily. “Looks like plague.”

“Aye so you best not breathe much,” Dwalin teased.

Fili and Kili eeped and instantly covered their mouth and nose trying to hold their breaths. Ori shook his head at the smaller boys. “You don’t get the plague form breathing, just don’t touch anything.”

One door on the hill was open and when the wind blew past, Thorin’s heart was stabbed with the broken sound of a cry. Without a word, he turned from the group and headed up towards the cracked door, determined to find what had made such a blood-chilling noise of pain. The king was silent as he walked and waved away the others when they attempted to follow. At the round opening he pushed it open and peeked through, his right hand hovering above his sword. Just in case it was a wild animal or worse.

A small child with blond curly locks was sitting on the ground next to a woman collapsed on the floor sobbing his heart out. His plumb cheeks where dirty and his clothes hanging off his shoulders. The dark house was a mess and a thin layer dust covered everything. It was the exact opposite to what Thorin believed a Hobbit’s hole to be. The dwarf king stepped in the house and the child immediately spotted crying to glance up at the foreign man with the deepest blue eyes he had ever viewed. For such a wee thing the poor lad had seen death and known such sorrow, the blue eyes gazing back at the king where not those of a babe but a wise old man. Thorin walked forward stopping at the boy and who he assumed was his mother. She was white as a sheet and her lips blue, almost a week dead.

“She’s broken,” the little boy sniffled. “Can you fix her?”

Thorin crouched down, giving the dead woman a sad look. “No I can not.”

The little boy nodded gravely. “I can’t either.”

“Where’s your father?” Thorin said gently, feeling his heart reaching out for the small boy.

The lad pointed behind him to another door that was cracked open. “He’s also broken, Ma went to gather plants cause they were supposed to fix ‘im but she fell and she won't get up."

Thorin’s brow creased wondering if the boy even understood what he had just said. The child looked no more than two or three and smaller than any dwarf child he had seen. The dwarf couldn’t leave the boy, and he wasn’t sure if any of the other Hobbits where alive or had also fallen ill like the poor young couple. The best thing would be to get the boy out of there and away from the illness that had claimed his parents. Thorin reached out and scooped the lad to chest as the little thing wound his small arms around the stocky dwarf and buried his face in the fur of Thorin’s cape. Just as they were about to leave the Hobbit hole the arms tightened around his neck.

“What about ma and da?” A tiny voice quivered in the kings ears.

“We’ll give them a proper burial.”

The little boy relaxed in the king’s arms and as Thorin made his way back to the group the boy fell asleep.

“What’s this?” Kili asked when Thorin handed him the sleeping lad. The young dwarf looked confused about holding such a small bundle until his eyes saw the boy’s serene face in the moon light.

“You stole a babe?” Fili joked, as he too fell under the spell of the boy.

“Sickness claimed his Ma and Da,” Thorin said.

Ori and Dwalin helped the king burry the couple, as the brothers looked after the hobbit child. They placed the couple in the ground together in the backyard. Thorin left a note and boarded up the house but not before searching for the lads room and shoving some clothing, quilts, a few books that where on a small bed and a cloth bear into a lather bag. The three dwarfs came back to Fili and Kili glaring angrily at an elderly Hobbit that was scurrying off as quickly as his pudgy body would allow him.

“What did he want?”

“He told us to take him and never return,” Kili hissed angrily before glancing sadly at the sleeping babe in Fili’s arms

“Apparently the illness started with him,” Fili finished. “The town thinks he’s a curse. No one wants to even approach the house.”

Thorin nodded. “Then let’s taken him,” Fili and Kili beamed like they had won a mountain of treasure.

Dwalin looked at the babe and his hard face softened. "What's his name?"

"I don't rightly know," Thorin said as he took the boy from Fili who made protesting noise but fell silent when the child stirred.

Thorin could imagine that the Hobbit would never touch ground until he was bigger. The small boy was so small and light it was easy to carry him and his angelic face made it a joy. The king could only hope his mannerisms where just as sweet as his face and he wasn’t a much of a handful as his nephews.

"Can we call him Grimla?" Fili chimed in as the group continued through the quiet Shire.

"Or what about Thror," Kili put in.

"How do we know it’s a boy?" Ori interrupted the two brothers.

Dwalin sighed heavily. "He ain't a pet, and he'll tell us his name when he's up and ready to."

"Can I hold him?" Kili asked after a long moment of silence.

Thorin huffed, like hell he was going to let a tween hold his babe. Wait.... What!? No, no, no he did not need this right now. Thorin had very important….but the lad looked adorable cradled in his arms and obviously the child trusted him the most so it was only logical he stay around and make sure the kid finds a proper home AND then he could go gallivanting around.

Right, he just needed to find the kid a home, and then he would leave.

That was it.

The little boy sleepily cracked open his eyes and smiled up at Thorin. He lifted a small pudgy hand and patted the king’s cheek. “Your nice,” he whispered before going back to sleep.

Oh who was he kidding this kid had stolen his heart and he didn’t even know his name.

What a cunning little burglar!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The little guy spent the night and most of the morning in my arms. My hands had fallen asleep hours ago and my shoulder protested but I couldn't let him go. Dwalin offered to carry him but I refused, the hobbit was my responsibility…well that’s what I told him.

Truthfully I just wanted to hold him.  
  
Secretly I was thrilled that whenever he was jostled the small babe reached up to grip the furs lining my cape and pull himself closer, reassuring himself I wasn't going to leave him. I didn't think I could if I wanted to any more.  
  
"'M hungry," the babe said softly around noon  
  
Fili and Kili perked up at his sweet voice as they surrounded me like dogs looking for a scrap of meet. They were barely tall enough to see the child in my arms and hand to stand on tip-toes. The little boy wiggled around in my arms to better see the young dwarfs and peered down at them. His large blue eyes uncertain but intrigued. One of his little hands wound itself into the fur lining of my cape, mangling the soft hairs. I couldn’t even bring myself to feel an ounce of annoyance.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Why are your feet so big?"  
  
"How old are you?”  
  
"Give da babe some room," Dwalin said gruffly as he pulled my nephews away by their collars.  
  
The little boy stared at Dwalin and unlike when most people met the burly dwarf -myself included- he didn't initially shrink away. Instead the boy put a hand to his mouth and giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. If it weren't for years of practicing my scowling in the mirror I might have smiled.

The child was to be the ruin of my reputation.  
  
"Your silly," the boy said. “I’m not a baby, I'm eleven," he proclaimed proudly puffing up his small chest and wiggling his large toes.

Orin looked around Dwalin’s large frame and my struggling nephews to gaze at the little boy. “I’m thirty seven.”

At the boys reaction I made a mental note to practice scowling again. His face was too adorable when his mouth fell open like a fish and his eyes bulged. It took every bit of willpower not to smile; Dwalin was obviously not as strong willed as I because his own lips twitched slightly.

“Your old,” the little boy blurted out before covering his mouth and looking around at the tiny group with frightened eyes. “Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry,” he whispered dejectedly his large brown eyes filling with tears.

I wanted to march back to the Shire and rip open every door to find the person who had taught a babe to be scared of abandonment. How dare they! My arms tightened around the boy, hopefully reassuring him. I wasn’t good with tears; they made my mind go blank. Dais always told me I was the most awkward person when trying to comfort her.

Thankfully Ori was a sensible lad and he walked around Dwalin and the princes to step up to the kid and pat him gingerly on the shoulder. “I am old,” he said with a bright smile.

The boy looked up from where he had been gazing sadly at my arm and managed a shy smile behind his hand. My heart clenched painfully in my chest at the sight. I hated that look on his face. He should smile and laugh. I wanted to see him running through a field of flowers, with yellow daises braided into his curly blond locks. I could clearly picture the sun shining down on the boy as my nephews merrily chased him around and his angelic laugh tinkled all around. Damnit all to the underworld this child had only been in my company for measly few hours and already he was changing me. This couldn’t continue. I was a noble prince with a mission to take back my home, not raise a hobbit babe.

“I’m twenty,” Kili exclaimed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

“I’m twenty nine,” added Fili.

The babe looked toward Dwalin, blinking his large owlish blue eyes. Expecting the dwarf to just offer up his age, poor lad, Dwalin wasn’t one for personal information, in fact it took me seventeen years to learn his favorite gem which was-….

“Ninety-four,” Dwalin answered with a bow of his head.

What? How could a mere child wiggle out Dwalin’s age when it had taken me twenty years? I glanced down with weary appreciation of the child’s cuteness, wondering if it could be used as a secret weapon against our enemies. Maybe a legion of babes would cause the orcs to gush themselves to death with cuteness. The thought was as amusing as it was terrifying. The thought of orcs had me scanning around the wide expansion of fields we had been walking through, not quite out of hobbit lands yet. We needed horses, so when the inevitable occurred and our group was corned we could make a fast get away. I couldn’t put the children in any danger.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a small hand pulling on my side braid. Had it been anyone other than the kid in my arms I would have punched them into next week for such audacity. He was looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I tried to look away but the liquid blue seemed to hypnotize me, compelling me to share all my secrets. Was this the great powers of the hobbits?

I wouldn’t stand a chance. We were all doomed!

“Ninety-four,” my lips said as my brain shouted at me to retreat.

The kid nodded, seeming to except my answer before his stomach growled. He looked down at his abdomen and blushed. This was too much cuteness for me to handle. I almost dropped him.

Kili and Fili giggled. “He’s hungry,” they coursed. “Better feed him before he shrinks again.”

The hobbit wiggled his feet, an action that was both endearing and slightly creepy, and huffed at the older dwarfs. “I’ll have you know ‘m tall for my age.”

Regardless he was still tiny.

“Well-,” I paused having come to the realization I didn’t know his name and the boy did not know our names. His blind trust in a group of strangers from another race astonished and flattered me.

Taking me hint the boy answered. “Bilbo Baggins.”

Odd name, I was expecting it to be cuter.

“Bilbo Baggins this is Fili and Kili,” I introduces waving my hands at the boys who still continued to struggle in Dwalin’s grasp. “Ori and-…”

“Dwalin at your service master Hobbit,” Dwalin said with a deep bow.

I was furious to have been irrupted and proven wrong twice in such a short span. The short lived annoyance was soon followed with surprise; such a greeting was only reserved for respected elders and noble men, the small babe being neither. Was Dwalin hinting at something? Did he thing I’d adopt the kid? Did he see some hidden potential that had been hidden under all the cuteness? Was this-…

Bilbo reached up and cupped my cheeks in his chubby hands and brought our faces together, startling me out of my thoughts. I was so engrossed in my internal deliberations I didn’t notice. As I had been thinking a deep frown had slowly formed on my face.

“Ma said that beautiful people smile,” the hobbit whispered. “Don’t frown anymore; only ugly people do that, you need to smile!”

I couldn’t help it, I blushed.

“That Master Baggins is our King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakensheild,” Dwalin said with a wide grin.

“If you wear a crown and smile, you’ll be even prettier,” Bilbo said with a happy grin, still holding my face in his hands.

It was a cuteness overload. I felt like my brain was going to explode inside of my skull and I’d drop like a rock where I stood. Gently I sat down the babe who made a small whining noise that stabbed at my heart. The loss of his warmth pained me but I needed to distance myself from his captivating presence

“We’ll stop here and eat, I’ll get some wood,” I said as I hurried off from the group, needing a few moments. Fili and Kill jumped the kid as soon as he was set on the ground. Ori hovered behind but I could tell he also wished to hug the kid. His charm had us all falling over ourselves for him.

The kid was going to give me a heart attack. It should have been illegal to be so freaking cute.

I was a king not some love sick lass. What was wrong with me? He was a babe and yet my body betrayed me by flushing like some lovesick teenager. Small footfalls pounded before a small weight launched itself at the back of my legs. I turned to find Bilbo burying his face in my cape.

“Don’t go,” he said. “Take me with you.”

No Thorin don’t do it. I chanted to myself. Don’t give into him. I was stronger than this. I was a great warrior that had seen death and slaughtered countless orcs. They called me the stone king for a reason. I was hard as rock and unbreakable.

“I won’t,” my lips said, betraying me once more.

Bilbo looked up his large blue eyes tightly gripping my heart. “Promise?”

Dear Mahal don’t let me fall at the small hands of a babe. If I couldn’t stop myself now I might as well put a collar around my neck and hand the leash to the kid because he’d walk all over me and I’d let him while, Aule forbid, smiling like a loon.

“I promise.”

Damnit all!

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you that are familiar with herbs I am changing the name of Colt's Foot to coughwort- it’s an all-natural remedy to suppress coughing. Its yellow flower that can be eaten.
> 
> Someone pointed out I mixed up the ages….UGH sorry sorry about that I’m an idiot! I like the ages I gave them in the second chapter we’ll stick with those! Thanks!
> 
> I was also told Bilbo has blue eyes…..goanna admit I had no clue….now feel like a moron.   
> Not as much fluff……but the plot is kinda introduced……Guess what the Elves are coming up soon!!
> 
> Previous chapters are being edited!

For the next two weeks of the journey Bilbo was my constant shadow. The hobbit allowed himself to be carried early in the morning and late at night when he got sleepy but otherwise insisted he could walk. The pace was slowed down considerably for small gait of the hobbit but we still managed to make good time. The babe walked beside me with a hand constantly holding onto my cape. At night Bilbo always managed to find his way into the crook of my arm, even when I purposefully placed the child between Fili and Kili. He always fell asleep between the brothers but I continued to wake up to him.

Not that I minded.

Bilbo’s eyes would widen to an impossible size, the azure orbs glistening with unshed tears, when I tried to dislodge the tiny hand from my cape, whether it was to relieve myself –Dwalin found this especially amusing- or to gather wood. In the end I just gave up and just let Bilbo follow me, my inner voice assuring me the kid was safest in my presence.

It helped my wounded ego.

Everything was fine and dandy up until the second week. Bilbo would happily chatter about nothing, mostly just noting the scenery. He’d listened with fascination as Kili and Fili shared their tails of cave exploring, and even Ori jumped in a few times to put in his two cents. Dwalin’s lips twitched as the red headed dwarf chatted with the other kids; Ori had always had a hard time making friends. Of course Bilbo would be the one exception to the rule and mange to bring the bookworm out of his shell.

A spike of pride swelled in my chest.

Later that evening as the group was setting up camp Kili started to cough. The boys had been goofing off –as usual- and Fili had slapped his brother a bit too hard on the back, winding the younger boy. Bilbo’s face paled and his hand started to shake. In the first time in two weeks, his hand voluntarily dropped from my cape. A small wave of sadness washed over me as the hobbit leaped onto Kili, sending the two of them toppling to the ground and squished the dark haired dwarfs face between his hands and brought their foreheads together as his large eyes searched the older dwarfs face.

It was the cutest thing yet, and my heart jumped in my chest as my lips fought to smile.

Bilbo leaned back nodding his head. “Good you’re not broken.”

Fili lightly kicked his brother’s arm, who had gone bright red at the hobbits brash actions and frozen stiff under the kid’s hands. “There’s no hope for him he was broken since the beginning.”

Bilbo dropped his hands and backed away from Kili so quickly he stumbled over his own feet. If he hadn’t looked so terrified with large tears started rolling down his plump cheeks as his bottom lip quivered, it would have been adorable.

Dear Aule, what do I do!

The five of us stood frozen on spot unsure how to comfort the child and a bit bewildered as to why he was crying. I took a step forward before faltering, my right hand hovering awkwardly in the air. I wanted to scoop Bilbo up into my arms and fight away his sadness but my mind had gone blank and my feet stuck to the ground like glue.

Then it clicked, his first words to me were that his mother was broken. The babe was terrified he had given us the sickness. Impossible, dwarfs were sturdier than any other race. We prided ourselves in our inability to become ill, the babe couldn’t have known that. Jerkily my limbs moved to scoop him up into my arms, pushing his head to my heart, trying to reassure him I was well and alive. He struggled at first, trying to escape while making the most heart-wrenching noises of panic and fear before the lull of my heartbeat calmed his nerves. My own mother had used that tick on me when I was scared as a boy.

“We’re not going anywhere,” I murmured into his blond locks. “Remember I promised and kings always keep their promises.”

“Kili’s not broken?”

“No, it’ll take more than a puny sickness to take that rascal down.”

He giggled before looking over his shoulder toward my nephews. Kili was still red but was slowly losing his blush. Fili just looked confused and worried. Ori and Dwalin where part-way through unpacking their bags, searching for food but had stopped to stare. Ori pulled out a handful of dried yellow flowers and walked up.

He held them out for the hobbit, looking extremely embarrassed. I was startled to see a young dwarf was sharing. Our kind where known for being quite selfish in our younger years. I shouldn’t have been surprised; Bilbo just seemed to bring out the best in people. “If you eat them they make your cough go away.”

Bilbo’s blue eyes widened as he wiggled in my arms to lean down and take a few of the flowers, beaming happily at Ori who looked down sheepishly before retreating back to his bag. Bilbo jumped from my arms and once again rushed toward Kili, who was just starting to recover from the last attack of cuteness and hopped onto the dark haired dwarfs lap. He then proceeded to shove the flowers in Kili’s open mouth, patting his cheek with a triumphant smile.

“All better,” he said happily.

 Kili ate the bitter tasting flowers wordlessly as Bilbo watched him with a wary eye, and giggled in delight when the dwarf had swallowed everything. Bilbo jumped around excitedly, hugging each of us –Dwalin included who looked surprised but pleased- repeatedly for ‘fixing’ Kili. Orin got an especially long hug that had the red headed dwarf sputtering happily.

We went about our duties ignoring the little meltdown. I couldn’t bring myself to even feel a bit annoyed when Bilbo snuggled up to me that night. I ran a hand through his curly locks until he fell asleep cooing happily. My heart fluttered once more.

“Dwalin,” I called across from the fire where my long-time friend and self-proclaimed bodyguard sat stating at the dancing flames.

The gruff dwarf looked up at me with a smirk. I made a face that was unfit for a king in response.

“What do ya need?”

“In the next town will you find me a book?”

Dwalin would have thrown his head back and laughed had the children not been fast asleep but his shoulders shook in silent merriment. “The lad’s changed you so much you wanna read? Never thought I’d see the day when ya asked for a book.”

My lips pulled down into a frown. “It’s not for me.”

“Good, than I woulda thought you were broken,” Dwalin joked. “You’re more of a warrior than a scholar.”

I nodded in agreement, libraries always weirded me out. They were too quiet and perfect places to be cornered and killed hence why Dwalin would do his king a great service and fetch me a book.

“It’s for him,” I said, looking down at Bilbo who slept in my arms blanked by my cape. Sometimes I thought he preferred my cape to me. “I want a book on herbs used for medicine. We can’t have him anxious every time someone shows the signs of getting sick. Best to give him a tool to fight his fears with.”

Dwalin paused before a grin tugged at his lips. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger don’t he?”

If pouting weren’t against every fiber of my being I might have and I felt my muscles trying too, but I resisted. Barely.

“No he does-,”

The sound of my voice woke up said babe and he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning. “Can you sing to me?”

Kings do not sing. I am a great warrior. I do not sing lullabies to babies. That is not in my nature.

Dwalin chuckled as he started to hum a familiar tune. Refusing to meet the smug look on my friends face I settled down next to Bilbo.

_“Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,”_

Nope I wasn’t wrapped around a hobbits little finger, No I was just concerned about nightmares. If he slept fitfully and woke up the group we’d be slowed down..…at least that’s what I tried to tell myself.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d! Not mine! Fluff!! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS they make my heart jump for joy!! 
> 
> OMG this has a plot in it!!!

I carried Bilbo for the next four days while he sat on my shoulders, chatting excitedly to Ori and anxiously watching Kili. Fili took great pleasure in making fun of his brother for being scared of a kid and it brought me endless amounts of enjoyment to watch Kili sneeze or cough because then Bilbo would tense up and shove flowers into his mouth. Kili ate whatever bitter herb was forced into his mouth –occasionally having his jaw pried open- and I feared if this continued he’d be the healthiest person alive. He’d probably out live all of us.

“Coughwort! Coughwort!” Bilbo exclaimed happily as he is tiny arms wrapped around my neck and his feet kicked excitedly at my chest.

For a small thing he was strong when he got excited.

“Not again,” Kili groaned under his breath.

The group wordlessly stopped and I bent down to let the kid tumble off my shoulders and run towards the yellow flowers. His pockets where already over flowing, and even with Kili having to eat some every hour Bilbo still insisted we stop and collect more.  Denying him hadn’t even crossed my mind because I knew the moment I did his large blue eyes would turn on me and I’d melt like liquid gold in his hands.

I couldn’t even be mad at him for his soul wrenching blue eyes.

Bilbo returned to me, yellow flowers crammed into his pockets and poking out from the top of his loose white shirt. A few where even tucked behind his pointed ears. Normally I would have spit at the idea of anything remotely Elfish but on the hobbit those ears were endearing and cute, adding to his adorableness and the hint of mischief that popped out occasionally.

I had to watch him else he learn from my nephews and start pranking our group.

“Ride on horsey,” Bilbo squealed excitedly as one of his hands ran through my hair and gently pulled and the other dramatically pointed forward as he kicked at my chest.

Fili and Kili burst into hysterically laughter, using each other for support as they gasped for breath. I secretly hoped they choked on their air. Dwalin and Ori had the decency to look away before snickering into their hands. I reached up and poked at the pudgy flesh of the kid’s stomach. Causing him to giggle and squirm.

“I’m not some pony you can ride around,”

“No you’re not,” Bilbo agreed as he leaned down and looked into my face, his curly blond locks hanging down to my nose as his blue eyes widened. “You’re my best friend.”

My brain stopped at his words. I, the king without a mountain, was his friend? Why was I so stunned about this? The kid was obviously fond of me, constantly following me around and snuggling into my cape. However, being his friend had never crossed my mind. Guardian and Protector, yes but friend? I had assumed the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach was a growing fondness for the kid. But as a friend? His best friend?

Utterly confused by his comment, my brain swirled about searching for an answer as my body mechanically moved forward. We should reach the next town by night fall and finally sleep in beds. That thought bought a bit of comfort to my confused mind.

His friend?

His Best friend?

“What about us,” Kili called in mock-sadness. “Aren’t we your friends?”

I felt Bilbo shake his head and was surprised at his response. It was so uncharacteristically unkind, for a second I was worried a shape-shifter had napped him. Fili and Kili looked equally as taken back. Of all of us I would have thought they would have been his friends. “You’re my brothers and so is Ori.”

The elated looks on Fili and Kili’s faces warmed my heart. It was as if Bilbo’s single comment had washed away all the years of loneliness, uncertainty and hardship from their faces. My sister had never been able to have another child and I knew they had desperately wished for another sibling and now here was a hobbit babe offering to play the role. Ori who was the youngest of his own sibling puffed up at the thought of a baby brother. Having a younger sibling would make all three boys grow into fine young men. It was good for them to have another to depend on them.

“What about Dwalin?” Ori asked.

Was he a brother? A best friend?

“He’s my Uncle,” Bilbo exclaimed happily.

Dwalin bowed his head with a smile. “It shall be my pleasure.”

Wait! How come everyone else is family and I’m just the best friend? Something about this doesn’t quite make sense.

“Shouldn’t I be the dad then?”

Two tiny hands threaded themselves through my hair and clenched the locks in their grip. His head violently shook, shaking his body so hard I was afraid he’d fall off my shoulders. “I already have….I had a daddy already,” Bilbo cried.

Ah, that’s why.

“And…and...and….I’ve never had brothers before……. or an Uncle…….. or a best friend.”

I reached up and gently pulled him off my shoulders, placing his head over my chest. He hadn’t started crying but left alone I’d bet all my gold he would have. Bilbo curled into my chest as we walked in silence. The happy, bubbly mood ruined….by me.

Dias was right I was a killjoy.

It was a quiet trek into the human town. Under the cover of twilight we checked into two rooms. Ori and Dwalin shared one room and the boys and Bilbo roomed with me. The three of them where sprawled out and sleep on the large bed when I got back from bathing. A smile tugged at my lips and in the privacy of the night I allowed myself to smile and relax. They looked so peaceful and content. Bilbo lay between the boys, each of them holding him with one arm as their foreheads touched forming a heart around the sleeping babe. My eyes flickered around the room, looks like I’ll be sleeping in the chair tonight.

The leather chair wasn’t the most comfortable place to rest but it wasn’t the worst either. With one last look and smile towards the boys my eyes closed and I fell into a restless sleep, my mind still haunted with questions I had no answers for.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“I’m requesting you tell me where the dwarfs are,” a voice boomed from the tavern.

I had woken up early and planned to creep downstairs and gather food for the group so the little ones wouldn’t have to brave the room of giant humans when a loud voice started yelling. I hid in the shadows of the stairwell and peaked over, cursing myself for leaving my armor and weapons in the room. I had felt too relaxed this morning and now I was faced with an adversary and no weapons.

Great Job Thorin. This is what you get for letting your guard down.

“Sir I can’t just-,” the Inn Keeper, and elderly man with thinning hair on top, tried to calm the intruder down.

The man was obscured by a large wooden pillar but when he moved his hands they were pale and long. And he wore a large gray…..Gandalf?

“Gandalf?” I called across the tavern as the entire establishment turned to glance down at me.

The man stepped to the side and sure enough Gandalf’s smiling face greeted me. He nodded curtly at the innkeeper and stormed towards me. It was unnerving, his face was smiling but his posture was tense and angry. I wasn’t sure if I should be relaxed or be in an attack stance. I settled for placing my right foot back, if he jumped forward, I’d kick him and if he didn’t I’d step forward.

The odd wizard stopped a foot from me, towering over my small height. Which annoys me because I was tall for a dwarf but put me next to a human or- Aule forbid- an Elf and suddenly I was the shortest person in the room, it pisses me off. I’m a king! Kings are not supposed to be short or weak!

“Where is the child?”

Looks like I’ll be kicking wizard ass today. Not how I pictured this morning to go but it is what it is.

“What child?”

Seriously? Who was he talking about? I’ve never kidnapped a child in my life.

Wait he couldn’t mean…..Bilbo, could he?

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf roared in a whispered, which I found oddly inspiring. I’d have to practice that later. It would be great for intimidating people. “I have several witnesses that claim that you and a band of Dwarfs stole Bilbo from his house and threated one of his relatives at knife point.”

“I did no such thing,” I snarled, upset Gandalf would think so little of me. He’s known me since I was a babe myself and should know that although I may be gruff I would never take a child. I waved my hand towards the tavern that watched our exchanged with obvious curiosity. “We have an audience. I would be happy to explain what truly happened in a more privet setting.”

The gray wizard heisted before his shoulders and postured relaxed and an easy smile slid onto his old face. Now that I thought about it. He was really really old!

We sat at a table in the very back covered in shadows. The other patrons wisely chose to go back to their own conversations and soon the room was buzzing with activity and noise once more. I started talking before the wizard could ask.

“I found the boy in his house next to his dead mother. The plague had taken them both. He was crying and looked half starved. Dwalin, Ori and I buried the couple in the back while Fili and Kili watched Bilbo. One of his realities told us to take the kid, that they didn’t want him because he was the cause of the plague.”

Gandalf shook his head sadly. “Those Sackville –Baggins have always been trouble. The boys Mothers family want him back. They’re good people, a bit eccentric at times but good.”

I opened my mouth to protest that the boy was happy with us. That we where his family; however, a voice whispered in the back of my mind that he might be happier with his own kind. With his blood family. Our road was a dangerous one and not one I could fully guarantee his safety or that of any of ours.

“He deserves to be with his family.”

“I know,” I hissed and I did. I was fully aware but I didn’t want him to leave. He was the sunshine that brightened everyone’s day and left lingering warmth.

It was as of Gandalf was asking me to give away my most treasured jewel and in a way he was. In the short time we had known him Bilbo had wormed his way into all of our hearts and wrapped himself like a prickly vine around our beating organs. The thought of being apart for the cheerful babe was physically painful.

Fili and Kili would cry and sulk. Ori would become reclusive again. Even Dwalin would smile less. A frown pulled at my lips. Taking the babe away would cause all of us sadness, but I had to think about his well-being first. No matter how much it hurt, or how I wanted to take him and run.

“Will you give him back?” Gandalf asked as the silence stretched.

I looked up, knowing my blue eyes swam with emotions and thoughts I would never voice. Hope that he could stay. Fear I couldn’t protect him from everything and guilt I was being selfish.

Could I give him back?

…..I could and I would, but only if he chose. If Bilbo wanted to stay with us, I would fight even my long time friend. Wizard or no! The child had so much taken from him. I wasn’t going to rip away another happiness. Just the thought of tears in his eyes made my shoulders tense.

“You should ask him if he wants to leave.”

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GODS I ACTUALLY HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS! Sorry Sorry but as the New Year starts so shall I try and Keep up with it. Its a bit short, but I'll work on making them longer.
> 
> WARNING: Cuteness manipulation!

Everyone wishes they were a little kid again so they could be selfish and honest to their hearts content and  the rest of the world would forgive them just because they’re small and cute!

**Chapter 5**

I didn’t want to let the wizard near Bilbo, in fact I was mostly tempted to trip the lanky man and run toward the hobbit, scoop him up and dash away. But my inner imagination wasn’t a match for the king inside my brain. That evil man in my mind who insisted Bilbo would be happy with his family was saying that the wizard was right. Damn them both.

Was I going crazy?

Aule above I was thinking of myself in third person. I’ve finally dived off the deep end. Maybe if I take the wizard with me…..no.

“They were sleeping when I left,” I whispered as I gently opened the door to my room, a bit surprised to find my nephews and the hobbit missing and the bed made.

High pitched giggles from the other room alerted us to their location. I marched over, swung open the next door and stood in the doorway fighting another smile. The four boys had somehow convinced Dwalin he needed his hair braided –I’d bet all my gold it was Fili and Kili. The poor man sat patiently on the ground as the children attempted to braid his long hair. It was looking more and more like a birds nest by the minuet. I winced at the thought of him having to cut the knots out, when he couldn’t comb them out.

“Master Dwalin you seem to be overrun with wild beasts,” Gandalf chuckled as the swept past me and entered into the room.

Fili, Kili and Ori instantly dropped the hair they were twisting into knots and wearily looked up at the large wizard. Bilbo was humming to himself and ignoring everyone. His chunk of hair almost resembled a braid. I smiled proudly before frowning.

Why was I proud of him?

“I expect more from you young hobbit,” Gandalf said sternly as he lifted up his staff and tapped the small hobbit on his head.

My hands clenched tightly at my sides and I had a hard time suppressing the anger that was rushing through my veins. I wanted to tackled the wizard to the wall and break that infuriating staff in half. How dare he tap Bilbo? True, he didn’t hurt him, but still. He had no right.

Bilbo turned and looked up, his bright blue eyes glittering happily as his face broke into a happy smile and he rushed forward to hug the wizard’s legs. “Gandalf! Do you have sparklers?”

What was a sparkler and why was the hobbit friendly with a wizard?

The old man bent down and patted the boys head with a fond smile. “You’ve gotten taller since last spring.”

Bilbo nodded into the wizards robes. “Ma said I’m tall for my age.”

“Are all hobbits his size?” Kili asked, the first of the three to approach the large wizard.

Gandalf turned to the boy with a thin smile. “Only the children; however, when they come of age they are only the height of a human adolescent, but then again dwarfs are considered small to quite a few races.”

Kili blushed and looked down, Fili put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. Ori remained standing near Dwalin, gazing with wide eyes at the tall gray wizard. It was Bilbo who detached himself from the folds of the wizards robe and looked up with his sweet blue eyes.

“Ma always told me to address a guests request when they enter our home,” Bilbo explained with a shy smile.

My chest thumped painfully at the mention of home. Bilbo considered the raggedy hotel room he shared with dirty dwarfs home. I wanted to take him to Erebor and show him the smooth stone carved walls and open space of the mines. Share with the hobbit babe the riches of my people, such a sweet child deserved no less. I couldn’t fight the smile nor the flush of red to my cheeks so i ducked down before either could be seen.

Gandalf bent down and sat on his knees as he deeply looked into Bilbo’s eyes. The young hobbit continued smiling happily as my heart clenched painfully in my chest. A wave of loneliness swept over me but I couldn’t let it overwhelm. I was stronger than this. Shoving the stinging emptiness I pushed and twisted it deep inside where all the other emotions where safely hidden behind my kindly mask of indifference.

“My boy would you like to go home?”

“I thought I was home?” Bilbo said with a smile. Fili hugged Kili tightly with a wide smile towards Bilbo while Ori grabbed hold of Dwalin’s sleeve. The larger dwarf patted the little boys hand.

Gandalf nodded slowly, his sharp eyes taking in everyones reactions. “My boy that my be how you feel but I was referring to the Shire and Bag End, where your people are waiting for you.”

Bilbo stiffened and turned wide blue eyes to gaze at me with fearful shock. “Am I not wanted anymore?”

Dwalin stood up suddenly, scooping up the lads. “We need to gather supplies while the stalls aren’t too crowded,” he grunted as he walked out of the room with an armful of squirming and complaining dwarflings. I didn’t envy him. Taking Fili and Kili to market is only slightly more pleasant than sawing ones legs off with a rusty knife without copious amounts of terrible ale.

The moment the door closed on Dwalin and his armful of dwarflings Bilbo turned his wide blue eyes towards me, as his lower lip started to wobble. “No we…..this isn’t about-….,” I tried to explain, the words sticking in my throat.

“What Thorin is attempting to explain,” Gandalf said solemnly with a thin smile. “Is that the Tooks have been looking for you lad.”

Oh how I wished to punch his wrinkly face. He’s always managed to say exactly what I don’t want to hear.

The babe turned to Gandalf and just stared at the old wizard, his blue eyes boring into his face. I smirked a bit when even the great and powerful wizard had to move under the soul searing gaze of the child.

“I’m not a baby anymore.”

The wizard nodded with a patient smile. “No, you’re twelve.”

Bilbo raised his right hand towards his mouth and started chewing on his thumb. “They told me to go,” he said in a low voice. “I don’t want to go back. Thorin keeps me warm and Fili and Kili said I was their brother.”

Gandalf nodded again. “That is your choice to make, but you cannot continue on much further, these roads are no place for a halfling.”

Bilbo looked down at his feet, his blond brow furrowing in concentration before he lifted up his face. “You promised me we’d see the Elves.”

Gandalf’s eyes narrowed slightly right before his lips spread into a thin grin. “That I did, my boy.”

Bilbo looked back at me and then Gandalf. “Can we go now?” The babe begged with wide blue eyes that sparkled with hope.

I turned my head to hide my smug smile. Let the wizard be on the receiving end of that gaze. Those baby blue eyes should knock the wizard down a peg or two. Gandalf looked past the young Hobbit and met my smirking gaze.

“I do not believe the Dwarves would accompany us, they have long since distrusted the Elves.”

I glared at the wizard as Bilbo turned towards me, his eyes widening even further and I was half afraid they’d pop out of his cherub face.

“Thorin, we have to go see the Elves,” Bilbo plead as he ran up to me, tugging on my pants and holding out his arms for me to pick him up.

With a sigh I lent down and scooped up the blond angel. “The Elves and my people don’t get along anymore,” I tried to explain, cringing at the thought of Bilbo even wanting to see those snobby  pointy-eared creatures.

Bilbo looked solemn as he placed a hand on my cheek. “Did they hurt your feelings?” I nodded in response causing the babes eyes to water. “That’s not very nice, we have to tell them to apologize and then we can all play together.”

At the thought of the Elves falling to their knees under the mystical and magical powers of the babes blue eyes, a wise smile stretched across my face. The idea of setting foot in Rivendale, the closest Elven settlement, irked me to no end but I would travel there without a thought if it meant more time with the child that had my heart firmly grasped in his small hands.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Bilbo grinned and squealed happily as he turned towards gandalf. “We’re going to go see the Elves.”

Gandalf rose to his feet with a knowing smile. “It would seem so, my dear boy, it would seem so,” the wizard walked towards the door before stopping. “I shall ready my horse, and be ready by midday. The journey is only four days ride and once we have arrived, i expect a serious answer from you Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said as he departed.

Bilbo blinked innocently as he grinned towards the door humming happily. I chuckled and set down the babe. What a clever little creature he was for so small a thing. He had successfully avoided gandalf, conned me into visiting the Elves and gotten an extended trip all in five minutes. It was terrifying how much power the halfling had. I could only imagine how charming and clever he would become as he matured. It was a fascinating and terrifying thought.

“Lets wash your face and start packing,” I said with a small smile. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
